As this type of invention recording/reproducing apparatus, there is an apparatus which brings a plurality of cantilever type probes into contact with a high-density, small recording medium, thereby reading and/or writing information. For example, the information is recorded or reproduced by using the plurality of probes arranged in a direction perpendicular to a scanning direction to scan a plurality of linear information tracks having a predetermined length, in parallel. In such construction, for example, if there is a temperature difference between the recording medium and the probe array in which the plurality of probes are disposed, a difference in their thermal expansion coefficients causes a deviation between the information tracks and each probe, which makes it hardly possible to read and/or write the information. Thus, there has been suggested a technology in which each of the plurality of probes disposed in the probe array is driven independently (refer to a patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 6-195769